1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a support device, and in particularly to a support device enabling an electronic device to be erected in different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's information age, mankind's dependence on electronic devices is increasingly growing. Electronic devices are designed to be lighter and thinner gradually so as to be portable for users. Therefore, smart phones, tablet computers and other electronic devices have become the mainstream and an indispensable tool in people's modern life.
Currently, when viewing the screen of an electronic device, users need to hold it by hand, which is inconvenient for long-time viewing. Although a number of supporting devices are available now in the market, most of them can support electronic devices in only one position (e.g. only in a vertical or a longitudinal position) as most screens of electronic devices are rectangular, so it is hard to meet the demand users for viewing from different positions.